


Driving in Circles

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Role Reversal [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Sex, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Polyamory, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: Sadie and her lovers have a nice after party.





	Driving in Circles

**Author's Note:**

> This work was meant to be entered into an erotica competition. Due to complications the competition was cancelled. I'm kind of glad about that because the draft of this I sent in was awful (heck, it's probably still awful). Anyway, I hope you enjoy my failure! :D

Sadie had a blush high on her cheeks and there was no place that she’d rather be. They had just come from a superb party her, her two friends Xandra and Elise and their boy, Trevor. They were high on excitement and crowded in the back of the limo. Sadie told the George, their driver, to take the long route and roll up the partition.

There a was a low thrum in the air; all of them could feel it. Trevor teasingly lounged upon them, asking them about their days at their demanding but rewarding jobs and told them about his studies at the local university. However, no one will initiate anything without Sadie’s say so. It was an unspoken rule. Sadie took her time; the act of waiting a heady feeling but, a stray touch from Elise to Trevor’s ass broke her resolve.

She said nothing but, all activity stopped as she casually reached under her dress pulled off her panties and threw them carelessly to the floor. She proceeded to hook her leg over over Xandra’s who sat to her left and Trevor, ever the clever boy, got up from Elise’s lap which allowed her to hook her right leg over Elise’s left. All it took was a raised eye brow.

Their boy looked so good down there buried in her folds a her juices covered his lips and tongue. Now, he was moaning against her clit and sending amazing vibrations through a her body. She was so glad they encouraged that habit. He found his sounds embarrassing but, his ladies loved every whimper and every whine and what his ladies loved, he loved.

Elise leaned on her shoulder and looked adoringly at Trevor, Sadie could smell her peach shampoo. She pressed a kiss to her curly hair on a whim; relishing the company of her girls. Xandra, on the other hand, had her skirt pulled up and massaged and pressed her clit with her sea blue nails. The wet sounds were as obscene as the sounds of Trevor’s fingers and tongue entering her body. Earlier, Trevor saw Xandra doing this and offered, as always, to service but, Xandra was an enthusiastic voyeur. She declined, happy with her own hand and sight of him and Sadie.

As Elise reaches down to press Trevor’s face closer to Sadie’s heat the answering moan revealed his desperation. He was close. If given the chance Trevor can come from this alone but, she’s been eyeing that ass all night and she wanted a piece of it. She presses into his shoulder and he reluctantly stops but, obediently sits up. His eyes are glassy eyed and his hair is tousled. He’s even straining against his fitting pants with a dark spot of precome showing through.

“Xandra, ‘mind passing me Lady Red?” she says.

Her eyes alight with glee before she searched through her purse, she pulled out a red dildo with a nub for outer prostate stimulation. The side was embossed with “Lady Red”. It was Trevor’s favorite toy and named after one of his favorite movies. Xandra passed her the toy and some lube after she favored her with a deep kiss and nipped her lips.

As Xandra covered her fingers with lube Sadie instructed Trevor to take off his pants and straddle her lap. Elise couldn’t help herself. She took hold of his stiff manhood and pressed her thumb to the head in the way he liked. His shuddering moan was music to their ears.

Sadie let this continue and relished his cute lip bite as he jerked into Elise’s dark hand. His moan grew a touch louder and his hands on her shoulders tightened signaling that Xandra had commenced to stretching him. He cried their names; interspersed with pants and begged for release, meaning it yet not meaning it. He loved being watch and spoiled.

Right when his rocking hips were gained more speed between their working hands she called for a halt in the activities. His moan was so heartbreaking she took pity on him and wasted no time and slicked up Lady Red. She pressed the toy inside and flicked on the vibration. His moan was loud and would surely have been heard from the driver’s seat; partition or not. But George was nothing if not discreet.

Xandra and Elise touched him. They stroked every piece of exposed skin as he desperately rutted against Sadie’s stomach and pushed back onto Lady Red took it up the to the base. The whole interior smelled of sex and Trevor’s was close to release but, she wanted to try one more thing before any of them saw their ends. The fingers at the base of Lady Red were slick. Slick enough to work one more finger along the side of it carefully. Once Trevor felt what she was doing he couldn’t hold himself up anymore; he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her desperately as his rutting made her stomach a slick mess.

It didn’t take long after that. Trevor came first, he always did. Some even got up to their chins. Xandra and Elise followed after they worked themselves as they watched the show. Sadie was last; brought to completion by Trevor’s shaky hand.

No one wanted to move. All they wanted to do was exchange soft kisses and nuzzles and lie on the limo floor but, George had a life and they couldn’t drive around forever. Sadie pulled away from the pile, not even bothering to look presentable, and opened the partition.

“Home, Miss Byers?” George asked promptly. His smile was audible.

“As soon as possible, thank you George.”

“Of course Miss Byers.”  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches!


End file.
